CrazyCartoonCartoonGuy's Arabian Nights
by CrazyCartoonCartoonguy
Summary: in a parody of the Hanna Barbera special, Scooby's Arabian Nights Timon and Pumbaa get jobs as food tasters for Caliph Mandark after eating all of it they get chased by the royal guards avoiding trouble, they disguise themselves as a harem girl. Hoping to make the prince fall asleep, Timon tells him two classic stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:**

**Timon and Pumbaa (Shaggy and Scooby)**

**Mandark (Caliph)**

**Bloom (Aliyah Din)**

**Sky (Prince)**

**Ed, Edd n Eddy (Yogi and Boo Boo)**

**Quint (Haman)**

**Frollo (Lord of the Amulet)**

**Spongebob Squarepants (Magilla Gorilla)**

**Yosemite Sam (Pirate Captain)**

**Any more suggestions for characters? I'm open**


	2. New Food Tasters

**Inspired by KidsWBYungsta**

**CrazyCartoonCartoonGuy Presents,**

CrazyCartoonCartoonGuy's Arabian Nights

based on the Hanna Barbera special,

Scooby Doo's Arabian Nights (1994)

_Special thanks to Hanna Barbera Cartoons, Inc_

_Story by Isaiah Filmore_

_Animation by Tom Ray, Tony Cervone, Virgil Ross, Cynthia Petrovic, Micheal Diedrich_

_Layouts by Maurice Noble_

_Backgrounds by Iwao Takamoto_

_Voice characterizations by: Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Jim Cummings, Eddie Deezen, Tony Sampson, Samuel Vincent, Matt Hill, Tom Kenny, Corey Burton, Tony Jay, Maurice Lamarche, Rene Auberjonis, Frank Welker, Molly C. Quinn, Brian Cummings, Lorenzo Music, Danny Brochu, Nick Jameson_

_Musical direction by Richard Stone_

_Directed by Isaiah Filmore_

In the fictional Arabian city of Agrabah, a pale brown meerkat named Timon and a reddish brown warthog named Pumbaa were seen riding on a magic carpet driven by an orange tabby cat named Garfield, Timon and Pumbaa were on their way to a job interview to be royal foodtasters for the young caliph Mandark the trip however was very uncomfortable as they keep falling off the carpet and screaming as they hanged on for dear life.

"Gee, Timon i dont know if i can hang on much longer im getting airsick" complained Pumbaa.

"Try not to complain buddy just think we're gonna be royal food tasters eating free grub and get paid for it" Timon said.

"Yayy" cheered Pumbaa.

as Timon and Pumbaa continued screaming while they hanged on to the back of the carpet,They soon arrived at their location a beautiful white palace and Garfield found a spot to park the flying cab carpet.

"Ok we're here that will be 14 dinar" Garfield said lazily as he put his paw out unaware that the meerkat and warthog duo were sitting behind him with their eyes shut shivering in fear and clinging on to each other.

"Dont worry Pumbaa, whatever you do dont look down," Timon said to his best friend.

"IM TRYING NOT TOO TIMON!" Pumbaa screamed.

"Hey rat thing, the ride is over now its 14 dinar please," demanded an annoyed Garfield as he tapped Timon on his shoulder.

Timon opened his eyes and sighed in relief, "Over you mean we're here and still alive, oh uh i knew that."

"Yeah whatever," Garfield said as he rolled his eyes.

"Here keep the change tubby," Timon said as he handed Garfield the money, "Come on Pumbaa we dont wanna be late for the interview."

Timon jumped on Pumbaa's back as the walked off the carpet and headed to the building.

"It feels great to be back in action again Timon," Pumbaa smiled.

"Yeah, we havent had any decent work since _The Lion King 1 1/2_ i cant wait to see how this goes"

"But i was wondering Timon, what if we mess up this job opportunity in a comedic fashion like we've done previously in our escapades?"

"Hakuna Matata old buddy we got this in the bag"

The boys arrived to the entrance of the palace where they saw the palace guard Razoul (from Aladdin) guarding the place as soon as he saw Timon and Pumbaa, he had an intimidating look on his face that frightened Timon and Pumbaa a bit.

"State your name and business" demanded Razoul.

"Um, hello im Timon and this is my bestest best pal Pumbaa" Timon said nervously.

"Citizens of the Jungle," Pumbaa added.

Razoul shot them a disapproving glare he wasnt so sure about these two and thought they might be trouble.

"We're here about the job royal food tasters?"

Razoul opened the door and welcomed the meerkat and warthog he had a suspicious smirk on his face but Timon and Pumbaa didnt seem to notice,they walked inside as the door shut behind them.

"Suckers" Razoul mumbled under his breath

"Hey Timon, we get suckers for dessert yay," Pumbaa cheered as Timon took the Help Wanted sign off the palace door.

**Uh Oh whats gonna happen next!? Stay tuned to find out! let me know if you guys like it or not ok.**


End file.
